Computational methods for signal processing provide foundation technologies for many different types of systems and services, including systems and services related to recording, transmission, and rendering of signals that encode images and graphics, including photographic images, video signals, and other such signals. Over the years, many different types of image-enhancement functionalities have been devised and implemented, including computational routines and/or logic circuits that implement sharpening, contrast enhancement, denoising, and other, discrete image-enhancement tasks. In many currently available systems and devices that employ image-enhancement routines and/or logic circuits, image enhancement is carried out by sequential execution of a number of discrete modules and/or logic circuits that implement each of a number of discrete image-enhancement tasks. As the number of image-enhancement tasks and procedures has increased, the number of discrete image-enhancement modules and/or logic circuits successively called to carry out image enhancement within various systems and devices has also increased. Designers, developers, and vendors of image-enhancement software, image-enhancement-related logic circuits, image-enhancement-related systems and devices, and a large number of different types of devices that include image-enhancement functionality continue to seek greater computational efficiency, flexibility, and effectiveness in image-enhancement-related software, hardware, systems, and methods.